Majini
Majini 'are the main enemies in ''Resident Evil 5. ''They are the hosts of Plaga Type 2 and 3 and are similar to the Ganado. History Background Resident Evil 5 Variants Town Town Majini are residents of the Kijuju Autonomous Zone who have been infected with the Type 2 Plaga. They often uses everyday items as makeshift weapons including bottles, shovels and wrenches, however some are armed and better equipped with weapons such as axes, kukri's and crossbows. They are effective in taking down their enemies by working together in groups and the Town Majini occupied a fairly large area, spanning the town and most of the surrounding areas. They rarely erupt Plagas, possibly owing to their early infection and lack of gestation time for the parasite. Wetlands Wetlands Majini are a tribe of West Africans living in or near the Kijuju Automomous Zone. They initially lived along a river channel but were soon forced by TRICELL into the crocodile-infested marshlands. They were soon infected by the Type 3 Plaga and became very disturbing, the men dressing in traditional war paint and the women no longer grieved over their dead babies. The women soon died from the Plaga and the tribesmen only remained. Base Base Majini served as security forces for TRICELL, Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne and were infected by the Type 3 Plaga. They are found in the underground facilities and the tanker where their purpose is to defend the Uroboros project research and these facilities. Base Majini are more resistant, stronger, intelligent and organized, even using firearms and more military equipment including stun rods, grenades and flash bangs. They can even taunt their enemies by firing their rifles in the air. Weapons *'Axe: *'Kukri:' *'Megaphone:' *'Club:' *'Wrench:' *'Pole:' *'Pick:' *'Shovel:' *'Crossbow:' *'Molotov:' *'Dynamite:' *'Bomb:' *'Spear:' *'Tribe Shield:' *'AK-74:' *'RPG:' *'Bullet-Proof Shield:' *'Stun Rod:' *'Grenade:' *'Flash Bang: ' *'Turret:' Known Infected *'Ricardo Irving:' *'Allyson:' Biology Majini can be created through two different methods: injection and forced implanting. In the latter, another Majini will force a mature Plaga down the victim's throat until it gains control over their nervous system. One of the benefits of TRICELL's modified Plaga is that they reproduce inside the host; the injection of eggs in 2004 to create the Ganado allowed time for people to destroy the creature before it could grow into it's mature state and take over their bodies. Majini retain their intellect, unlike creatures such as Zombies, and can communicate with one another by talking as well as use tools and drive vehicles. As with the Ganado, the Plaga still has a negative impact on rational thought. Unlike the Plaga used by Los Illuminados in 2004, TRICELL's Plaga do not respond to orders from a distinct dominant-species Plaga, meaning the Majini have no fixed leader figure. Quotes Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Creatures Category:Murderers Category:Torturers Category:Kidnappers Category:Mutilators Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Axemen Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Spear Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Scarred Characters Category:Minions Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Plague Bringers Category:Military Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Hegemony Category:Speedsters Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Archers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Protective Characters